


Jealousy

by WincestOTP



Series: The Magnificent Seven [1]
Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Jealous Sam, M/M, Schmoop, Scoobynatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WincestOTP/pseuds/WincestOTP
Summary: Coda to Scoobynatural. Sam might possibly be just a tiny bit jealous of a cartoon.





	Jealousy

Dean stares down at the broken glass forlornly, then sighs and starts to sweep up the bits and pieces. Sam carries off the broken and mangled frame, thinking as he goes. It’s obvious that Dean wanted to spend time together tonight, just relax for a bit after the hunt with a movie and some beers, but the unfortunate demise of the TV had made that impossible. 

Or had it? Sam passes the open door to his bedroom that’s really more of a study and pauses. What if he…?

After Sam disposes of the metal and plastic bits that are all that remain of their TV, he hurries back to his room and quickly unplugs the TV sitting on his dresser. Cass likes to watch Netflix in here sometimes, but he’s hardly ever at the bunker, preferring to spend his time out exploring the world. Sam carries the TV and cable box to the library, careful not to trip over any trailing wires in his haste as he rushes to set everything up before Dean gets impatient and comes looking for him. He’s just plugging the last wire into place when he hears Dean yell his name faintly. 

“In here, Dean,” Sam yells back. “Grab some beers, would you?” 

Dean doesn’t answer, but he shows up a few minutes later with a twelve pack, still cold from the fridge. 

“Whatcha got there, Sammy?” he asks curiously, and Sam steps back so Dean can see the admittedly much smaller TV from his room, paused on the opening credits of the original Scooby-Doo. 

“I know it’s not quite the same as the Dean Cave,” Sam offers awkwardly when Dean doesn’t move. “But I figure we can try and get another TV next week, we should have another credit card or two that will hold it--”

“This is perfect, Sammy,” Dean says, putting the twelve pack on the table and flopping down onto the couch with a huge grin. “Come on, get over here so I can hit play!”

Sam laughs in relief, happily settling next to Dean as his brother grabs two beers. Dean twists the top off Sam’s and hands it over, both of them taking a long pull before Sam starts the ep, smiling as Dean hums along to the theme song. It’s a good feeling, Dean pressed against him shoulder to knee, a long line of warmth and peace and happiness as they laugh their way through the first ep, and the next. Sam’s arm finds its way around Dean’s shoulders, pulling him even closer, and Dean leans back into him, tucked under his arm, right where he belongs. 

It’s perfect, right up until it’s not. 

“What a girl, Sammy,” Dean sighs, draining the last drops from the last bottle of beer. “She was totally settling with Fred.”

“So you said,” Sam mutters, not regretting his decision, exactly, but feeling a little less amused by Dean’s crush now that they’re back in the real world. Dean looks up at him owlishly, eyes so wide and green and close that Sam has to look away.

“Sammy...are you jealous?” The disbelief in Dean’s voice rubs Sam the wrong way, and he starts to pull away, feeling a little sulky, a little miffed because he’s _right here_ and Dean’s still fantasizing about a _cartoon_. 

Dean doesn’t let him get far, wrapping an arm around Sam’s waist and pulling him back down onto the couch with an oomph. 

“C’mon, Sammy,” Dean says, voice warm and a little slurred. “You know you’re the only girl for me.” 

Sam rolls his eyes, pushing at Dean’s shoulder as his brother throws a leg over his hips and settles down. 

“You know, I liked Scooby and the gang for a lot of reasons. They were like us, solving mysteries and travelling around in a cool car. And yeah, Daphne was hot. But that wasn’t the only reason I was kinda fixated on her.” Dean leans down, hands flexing on Sam’s shoulders as he drags his lips up the long line of Sam’s throat.

“Every time I wanted to kiss you, to sink my teeth into the long, gorgeous line of your throat and mark you up for everyone to see, I made myself think about her instead.” 

Sam arches into the caress with a breathless moan as Dean sinks one hand into his hair and tugs, baring his throat further. 

“Every time I wanted to drag my hands through your hair and kiss you senseless, put you on your knees and push long and slow into the heat of your mouth, I made myself think about her.” 

Sam’s head spins as Dean rocks down against him, his fingers digging into Dean’s hips even though he doesn’t remember moving his hands. “Dean…” he moans into Dean’s mouth, helpless against his brother’s assault. 

“Every single dirty thought I had about you I focused on her,” Dean breathes, and drops one hand to fumble at Sam’s belt. “Right up until the day you kissed me, and everything in my life became a thousand times better.” 

Sam writhes underneath him, trying to absorb Dean’s words and thrust into the warm tunnel of his hand at the same time. 

“And I guess all that just came back to me,” Dean confesses, voice rough and low. “I couldn’t touch you, couldn’t kiss you--not in front of them. I’m sorry I got carried away with it.”

Sam kisses him, one hand wrapped around Dean’s head, holding him in place, the other digging into the hard give of his ass as Dean shifts to rut against Sam’s thigh. It’s like they’re teenagers again, desperate to get off before their dad gets home, desperate for any part of each other they can get. 

“All I’ve ever really wanted was you,” Dean pants, shuddering against Sam, and it’s his words more than anything that brings Sam over the edge, the hot, rough glide of Dean’s hand around him suddenly slick and even better. Dean curses above him and the warmth of his release bleeds hot and wet and messy through their jeans. 

They quiet gradually, breath and hearts slowing down and evening out until it’s almost impossible to tell where one beings and the other ends. Sam finds himself rubbing Dean’s back in endless circles, his face still hidden in the crook of Sam’s neck as if he’s ashamed of the things he confessed, and Sam’s sort of amazed, both that Dean is letting himself be held and that he can still breathe. 

“I’m sorry I was jealous of a cartoon,” Sam says finally, because it needs to be said and it seems like Dean is going to let him. “It’s just...you could have anyone you want, and sometimes it’s I can’t believe I’m the one who gets you.”

Dean finally lifts his head, bracing himself and smiling down at Sam. “You’re all I’ve ever really wanted,” he says again. “And besides, it was kinda hot watching you get all pissy and bothered over some girl who wasn’t even real. That bitch face was _epic_.”

Sam feels his face heat up. “I should have known you were doing it on purpose. Jerk.” 

“Bitch,” Dean retorts happily, and yawns. “To be honest, I was kinda hoping you’d snap and do me against the wall in one of those empty rooms but we never got the chance.”

“Next time,” Sam promises, and smiles when Dean relaxes against him. He tightens his arms around him, determined to keep this moment as long as he can before their version of the real world intrudes again. 

Forever would be nice.


End file.
